Hallowed Eve
by shad0wg8
Summary: A follow up to "It's Better to Give Than to Receive". Asami takes Akihito on a date...


I hope this isn't too corny. I seriously have panic attacks when I write this kind of stuff. I'm so horrible at it. ; But I want to challenge myself, so I try. Hopefully it turned out readable. (I'm working on another_ far_ smuttier Halloween fic too, which I'm strangely more comfortable writing. O.o)

Disclaimer: Akihito, Asami, and all things Viewfinder related belong to Yamane Ayano. I claim no rights to them. This is done purely for… fun.

Hallowed Eve

By: shad0wg8

Takaba Akihito's jaw literally dropped when he opened his apartment door. The visitor wasn't unexpected, far from it, but what they were wearing however…

"A-" he practically choked. "Asami?"

This couldn't be Asami. Not _the_ Asami Ryuichi.

'_An evil twin perhaps? No, wait… A good twin?'_

Any doubts Akihito had had about it being the genuine article went flying out the window when the man's lips quirked into his trademark smirk.

"Uh, you…" the photographer stammered, still trying to take it all in.

"You don't like it?" Asami asked one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"No, I mean… Why?" Akihito questioned, still confused, as he unconsciously ran an approving glance up Asami's body. Jeans, the man was wearing jeans! Snug, tight-fitting jeans!

'_Did hell finally freeze over? Or did Asami finally manage to drag him down into hell with him?'_

His hungry gaze traveled up, taking in the tight, creamy v-neck t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination as far as Asami's physique. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when they eventually picked up on the fact that Asami's jacket was _leather_. The damn man looked positively devilish and good enough to eat standing there in his doorway. Akihito had never seen the man in anything but expensive, designer suits.

'_Well, and sometimes a robe,'_ he amended, his cheeks coloring slightly at the thought.

"Shall we go?" Asami pressed, offering his arm and enjoying the kaleidoscope of emotions that rolled across his boy's face.

"About that…" Akihito trailed off, averting his eyes. "I was up all night trying to get a shot of these two politicians who-"

"Akihito," Asami warned, stepping over the threshold.

"C-can't we just reschedule? So I can get some sleep?"

"You're awfully eager to get to bed, Akihito," the older man commented, the sexual overtones of the statement blatantly clear to the photographer. Akihito groaned inwardly and sighed. He was too tired to argue the point, and besides, he knew he'd never win.

"Fine. Just let me get my coat before you drag me to hell-knows-where.

--

As Akihito sank further into the plush leather seat, he began to nod off. The smooth motion of the luxury vehicle coupled with his full stomach and lack of sleep was making it incredibly hard to stay awake. Asami observed his boy out of the corner of his eye, an imperceptible smile tugging at his lips as he watched the boy struggle to stay wake.

"Akihito."

The photographer jerked up, blinking.

"Come here," Asami soothed, pulling the boy's head to rest on his shoulder as he looped an arm around the slim waist. Akihito sighed and snuggled in closer to the warm body, sleep claiming him moments after.

--

"We're here," Asami murmured against the blonde's ear, feeling extremely satisfied at the soft moan that escaped the pink lips and consequent blush that colored his boy's cheeks. Looking down into those half-open, sleepy eyes Asami couldn't help but lean in and steal a deep kiss. He finally let up as Akihito began to push at his chest, the photographer now fully awake.

As the older man pulled him out of the back seat, Akihito got his second shock of the evening. He looked from the large sign to Asami and back again. Yes, he was definitely in the Twilight Zone tonight. The fact that Asami had willingly brought him to _any_ kind of seasonal attraction was beyond his comprehension. He glanced at the sign listing the name of the attraction and the prices, again. A warm hand on his back propelled him forward, and before he realized what was happening he was seated beside Asami on a hay cart with half a dozen or so other couples.

Akihito was instantly grateful for the cover of darkness as Asami slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. His face flared up in embarrassment, the photographer still unaccustomed to Asami's public displays of affection. He still wasn't used to the whole Asami taking him out on dates thing. It was still too new and frighteningly unknown territory. Even after three months, he was still skittish.

The young man noticed a few questioning glances from the cart's other occupants and felt his face flush darker.

"Asami!" he hissed, trying to elbow the man in the stomach. It only backfired on him, the man pulling him closer and nuzzling his face into the crown of his hair. Gritting his teeth, Takaba tried to relax and ignore the stares. The hay ride couldn't have ended soon enough for the young man. He gratefully extracted himself from Asami's embrace and jumped down off the back, only to have Asami grab his hand before he could shy away.

"Why are you being so grabby?" Akihito whispered harshly, feeling eyes on him.

"This is what couples do, _sweetheart_," Asami teased. Akihito's eyes grew incredibly large at the endearment. He would never, in a million years, have expected that word to come out of those smug lips.

"We _are_ a couple," Asami said, becoming serious. "Unless there's something you'd like to tell me?"

"N-no, I just… I'm sorry," Akihito finished lamely. "I guess I'm still not used to this whole 'couple' thing. Let's go," he murmured with a shy smile, tugging on Asami's hand.

Akihito discovered that once he let himself relax and not think about everything, he had a really good time. The scenery was eerily beautiful as they hiked along the forest trails marked with fake bones and other gruesome markers. Akihito jumped in surprise, stumbling into Asami as a costumed employee jumped out from behind a tree waving an obviously fake meat cleaver. He shivered as he heard the frightened screams of several of the women who had gone up ahead of the rest of the group. Whoever thought of doing a haunted forest certainly knew it was the perfect setting to scare people. Being alone in the woods at night was unsettling enough on its own.

An hour later, the two of them were still out in the woods, now totally alone. The rest of the group they'd been with had run on ahead giggling and screaming alternately. Asami took the opportunity to wrap an arm around his boy, pulling him against his side. Akihito surprisingly didn't resist.

"Akihito."

"Hm?" The boy was distracted, looking alertly for other employees who were lying in wait for their unsuspecting patrons.

"I'd like you to move in with me."

That caught the young man's attention. His head snapped up to look at Asami in surprise. He looked deep, trying to gage if Asami was joking or not. He wasn't.

"I… But my darkroom!" he blurted, caught off guard by the sudden request. Asami smiled indulgently.

"Always the photography first, eh Akihito?"

"That's not…"

"I know," Asami hushed him, placing a finger over the younger man's pouting lips. "I'll have a darkroom put in for you. What do you say?"

Akihito nodded slowly, not entirely sure he was making the right choice. Asami was already controlling enough. Wouldn't moving in with him make it even worse?

"Besides, you spend the night almost every day of the week."

Akihito blushed at that, realizing it was embarrassingly all too true. He _did_ practically live with the man all ready, he'd just never realized it.

--

On the car ride back to the penthouse, Akihito realized what had been bothering him the last few months. Asami had openly admitted his feelings for him, but Akihito had simply accepted them without returning the gift. He glanced at Asami's silhouette outlined against the car window. Asami had been giving, and all he'd been doing was taking. In a way, hadn't it always been like that…?

"Asami?"

Those mesmerizing eyes pinned him to the seat, making him momentarily forget what he'd been intending to say. Gathering up his courage, Akihito scooted onto the man's lap, burying his face in the crook of Asami's neck. Asami's arms wrapped around his waist as the larger man shifted to accommodate him. Taking a steadying breath, Akihito gathered his courage.

"I love you too," the photographer whispered in a breathless rush against Asami's neck. He felt Asami's arms tighten around his waist as the older man's heartbeat speed up.

"Akihito…"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I never realized until now…" He was babbling he knew he was, but he couldn't stop. An arm slipped from his waist a hand tilting his chin up, forcing him to look into those beautiful honeyed eyes.

He found himself leaning down, pressing his lips against Asami's, desperately wanting to express his emotions. Asami's hand slipped into his hair as the kiss deepened. The other large hand slipped under his shirt and up his back, tracing over the smooth skin. When Asami finally pulled away, Akihito was gasping for breath. And then Asami did the most unexpected thing. He crushed Akihito to his chest, simply holding the boy as he buried his face in his hair.

"Thank you."


End file.
